Recent publications have proposed combining the functionality of computer mice into cordless and wired telephone handsets in an effort to reduce workplace clutter. In these proposals, the combined computer mouse and telephone handset communicates with a computer that is connected by a fixed wire line connection to a public switched telephone network (PSTN). In a first mode of operation, the combined computer mouse and telephone handset operates as a standard wired or cordless telephone. In a second mode of operation, the combined computer mouse and telephone handset operates as a standard computer mouse capable of entering commands into the computer.
Many different data input schemes have been developed for handheld devices. For example, some mobile telephone apparatus, such as a combined mobile telephone and personal digital assistant, include a keypad that contains a minimal number of keys and a touch screen display that displays an output and receive a touch input. Software may be used to display icons on the touch screen that represent buttons or keys. A user may activate a desired function by touching the touch screen display region displaying the button corresponding to the desired function. The limited number of keys on the keypad and the small size of the touch screen make the entry of data and commands into such mobile telephones difficult. In an effort to overcome this difficulty, a mobile telephone that includes a detachable input apparatus has been proposed. The detachable input apparatus includes a coordinate information generator (i.e., a trackball) that generates coordinate information based on movement of the input apparatus on a flat surface. The coordinate information is used to control the position of a cursor on a screen of the mobile telephone.
What is needed are systems and methods of producing display control signals for a handheld device display and a remote display.